


Repaying Old Debts

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Morgana still has that favor that Haru owes him for saving her life. Maybe tonight, after a long day working together, would be that night?
Relationships: Morgana/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Repaying Old Debts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! I enjoyed doing it, and I hope that you guys are also going to like it. ^^

"Hey, Morgana, are you ready for bed?" Haru's voice piped up from the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

It had been a few days since she was saved by the cat; and in her way of showing thanks, she had decided to take it upon herself to help the cat with his cause. It also worked in her favor, considering she wanted to make sure that he was okay after the fight the two of them had gone through.

That was why she was in the bathroom, door slightly ajar so the two could continue talking. But, for the most part, Haru was soaking in a rather warm bath. She needed to heal and recuperate, after all. And she was sweaty. Something that she couldn't stand after the day that she had.

Morgana, who had been sitting on Haru's pastel pink bed, perked up slightly when he heard the others voice. He hadn't really heard his friend talk since they got back from Momentos; but he seemed rather glad that she was speaking again.

"Of course! We have to rest up so we can go back to Momentos later," he said, crossing his arms as he nodded to himself.

"Oh? I thought we did what you wanted last time we were there? Did you want to check something else out?" Haru asked, opening the bathroom door wider as she began walking out.

Her hair was damp still, but the cute, white nightgown she was wearing seemed to only barely hide her curves and body. Morgana couldn't help but stare at her as she was asking him questions. 

When had she gotten so pretty? It must have been when they were constantly jumping into Mementos; he couldn't believe it took him this long to really see Haru. It also helped that she wasn't wearing that petticoat that always hid her figure from everyone. That meant that he was the only one to see her like this; because he was a cat creature. 

"Umm... Morgana? Are you okay?" The girl questioned as she crawled into bed. "You seem a little out of it."

Bringing himself out of his trancelike state, Morgana shook his head somewhat before smiling up at Haru.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's get some rest. I must be more tired than I thought," the feline said. 

Haru stared at him silently for several seconds, probably wondering if he was stating the truth. But after a moment, she nodded and turned out the lights. 

"Have a good night!" She said, snuggling into the mattress and the pillow underneath her head.

But as minutes turned into an hour and Haru's breathing grew slower and slower, Morgana could only scratch at a corner behind his ear. He couldn't stop thinking about how Haru looked in that nightgown. It barely covered her thighs, and the way she was sleeping- curled up in a rather protective manner -just made the feline's thoughts crawl further and further into depravity.

She... She did owe him for saving her, right? Even though she gave him a place to live while Akira was being Akira. He had every right to take advantage of this moment, right?

He wasn't exactly sure that this was the case for what he wanted to do, but this was the way that he could get his debts reimbursed, right? 

Just as he was thinking about how to even go about this- and if he was being actually serious about all of this -Haru gave a tired moan in her sleep. 

Bringing his attention back to the girl at hand, he watched as she seemed to curl up even more against her own chest. It was almost like she was inviting him to try and do something. Something that was beginning to consume his thoughts almost entirely. After all, it wasn't like she was going to wake up because of this, right? Or would she, and would she try and push him off of her? 

Finding himself inching ever so closer to Haru's body, he found that the nightgown had revealed just what had been hiding underneath its fabric. A beautifully round, perky ass, and on the opposite side of her body, what looked to be a rather bushy mound. Not that the feline was complaining. After all, why would he when his entire body had fur? Plus, it was a more natural look for a girl to have, and that was just Morgana's opinion.

It seemed that in this moment, he decided that it was time that Haru repay his kindness for saving her. She was nice enough, that she wasn't going to complain, right?

That was what he assumed as the feline inched forward once more until he was right against her back. Haru's breathing was steady, so it was clear that she wasn't waking up any time soon. And that was fine with Morgana. It meant that he was going to be able to have some fun.

Without realizing it, the cat noticed that he was already sporting a rather firm half erection. It must have happened when he saw Haru's naked body underneath the nightgown. But that didn't matter; it actually made this a lot easier for him.

Staring down at her body with that nightgown riding up near her stomach, Morgana couldn't help but begin to get even harder by the seconds that went on. He couldn't maneuver the girl to the position that he wanted, but this was going to be more than fine. This would definitely do for now.

Placing one of his paws on Haru's hip, he adjusted himself so that his far more human than animalistic penis could press up against her puckered hole. This was the only entrance that he had available for himself at the moment, but he was more than fine with this. Especially if Haru didn't wake up, so he could continue doing this with her vagina.

Being mindful of the Phantom Thief's breathing, Morgana slowly began to push himself into that tight entrance.

The girl made a noise of discomfort, but it didn't seem like she was going to wake up. She had fallen into a deep sleep and would take more than the intrusion that Morgana was doing, to wake her.

Encouraged by his own thoughts, the feline began pressing more of himself into her. While his length wasn't average compared to a fully grown human, it was the girth that one had to look out for. He was certainly wider than most, and that made it harder to make sure that she wasn't going to wake up from the pain. 

But it seemed like that wasn't going to be a problem. If anything, Haru emitted a low sigh and wiggled herself back against Morgana. Almost as if she was wanting this. Now that was certainly something that was interesting. He would have to make a note of this for later.

Now halfway inside of Haru's ass, Morgana gave a rather tentative thrust of his hips. Just to see the reaction that he was going to get from her.

The response he got was a low moan, rather cute to his ears. It made his cock harder, actually. And that, in turn, made the walls surrounding him tighter. At this rate, he would have a hard time keeping himself from having an orgasm so soon. But he was determined, and wasn't going to stop.

Knowing now that she wasn't going to wake up, Morgana held onto Haru's hip tighter and gave a rather hard thrust into her. He could feel his cock fully sheath itself inside of the girl, and Haru made a sort of squeal in response.

Her ass seemed to squeeze him, as if it was begging him to not leave her any time soon. And if he had it the way he wanted, that was definitely not going to happen.

Now inside of her completely, Morgana began to thrust for real, causing Haru's limp body to move with each thrust. He could hear her gasping for air or moaning each time he bucked his hips into her when she was releasing air. And if that didn't make his cock throb in excitement, he didn't know what else would be able to cause that.

So wrapped up in his thrusts, Morgana didn't realize that Haru was starting to stir. Her fingers were beginning to clench the pillow that she was nestled under, and her moans were becoming more coherent.

By the time he realized that the girl was waking up, she had turned her head to stare at him with half-awake eyes.

"Morgana...? What are you doing?" She quietly mumbled out, causing the cat to stop his actions and stiffen up. He hadn't realized that he was going so hard that she woke up.

Looking up at her with flattened ears, the cat rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh! Well... I was just repaying myself for saving you!" He said bluntly. The only real way to explain what he was doing.

And slowly, Haru's eyes seemed to wake up completely as it began to dawn on her just what was going on. And why she could feel her heart racing and her body craving more of his attention.

She was aroused, hellishly so. And all because she had Morgana fucking her in the ass. Now wasn't that a sensation and thought that she never thought that she would have.

"Would this mean that I've finally repaid you?" Haru asked, to which she got an immediate nod.

Though she wasn't sure if he was being serious, or he just really wanted someone to have sex with. Even as they were talking, the feline had returned to thrusting into her ass, eliciting little mewls from the girl. He seemed rather confident in his decision that this was what he wanted, even though he hadn't even asked Haru if it was okay to do this. 

But for some strange reason... it didn't seem like she minded. Actually, Haru was loving this, as her little mewls were telling both of them.

"T-Then, um," Haru mumbled, slowly growing louder in her words, even though her cheeks were growing a deep red. "If this is how I repay you, feel free to use me as you see fit, Morgana!"

Not expecting her to say that to him, the feline paused for a moment, staring at the red ears of the girl he was currently fucking. When she made it sound so adorable like that, he couldn't help himself.

Chuckling, he gently nudged the girl onto her stomach, puffing out his chest in a prideful manner. "Say no more then!" He declared only seconds before slamming his hard cock back into her ass.

This brought out a loud moan, whether from surprise or the fact that she still liked it, she couldn't figure it out.

Adjusting herself so that she was sitting on her knees, Morgana continued to ram into her as Haru clutched her pillow. She could only imagine how this would feel if it was in her vagina. The very thought had her moaning and rocking her ass back into the feline.

He was so full of desire for Haru, that after a moment, she felt that cock thickening inside of her. And then, suddenly to the girl, she felt something warm filling her insides.

The sudden warmth threw the girl off to the point that she let out a surprised moan- for sure this time -as her body gave a slight arch.

It felt great, and she couldn't believe that Morgana had managed to wait this long to fuck her.

Listening to the cat panting behind her, Haru released a soft mewl when she felt that cock slowly leaving her.

"Now, for the real fun! Can you roll over again, Haru?" She heard her friend asking, and with a confused look behind her, she did as she was asked.

"May I ask why?" Haru began to question, beginning to pull her nightgown back down below her thighs.

But before she could do that, Morgana was there, grabbing onto her hips yet again as he shoved his still hard erection inside of her.

A sudden wave of pure pleasure ran through her in that moment. Haru was pretty sure that her body was arching as those fingers, clutching the pillow that she had rolled with, dug into the item. This felt amazing, especially with his girth.

Splaying her legs outwards so that she was on perfect display for Morgana, Haru could feel her body tensing. In the next couple of seconds, her head found its way into her pillow to stifle the loud moans that came out of her. Pleasure coursed through her as she rode out her orgasm.

But that didn't mean that Morgana had stopped, despite how tight her vagina had become. She could feel him thrusting with new vigor inside of her warm vagina, and Haru could only moan and curl her toes against the bed sheets.

"Aah, this feels amazing, Haru! We should do this every night from now on!" Morgana chimed up, his thrusts ramming into the girl as she shuddered from her orgasm. She seemed to barely be listening, but he could see her nodding rapidly. Someone definitely wanted to continue doing this.

And no one could blame her. Not with how girthy and powerful this cock was.

At that moment, Haru could feel her body tightening yet again. As if it was building up for another orgasm. But that didn't seem right- she had just gone through one. Was she really this horny? To have a second oncoming orgasm so soon after her first one.

Yet as Morgana began thrusting harder into the girl, she came to realize that he was also about to have his next orgasm. Though his was far more understandable, given the fact that his first orgasm had happened several minutes ago.

"Take the pillow off your face, okay? I want to watch you," Morgana said, continuing with his thrusts despite how he was nearing that orgasm, just like Haru.

Slowly, as if she was unsure with what Morgana was wanting, she did as she was told. In that same moment, the feline pushed rather hard into her. Before Haru could properly register what was going on, she felt that hot cum filling her insides yet again. It was such a pleasant, amazing sensation, that she couldn't help the arch that came out of it.

Haru could feel her head leaning back as she moaned once more, her walls tightening around that penis that was now slowly becoming soft. That didn't stop her body from having that second orgasm, which made her bite her lip rather harshly as her legs slowly tried to wrap themselves around Morgana.

Luckily for the cat, she remembered that that might crush him.

Panting, Haru smiled to her friend and in the midst of her orgasm, said, "I'd love to do this again with you!"


End file.
